


There's No Normalcy for the Broken-Hearted

by Doctoring



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Broken Promises, Gen, Grief/Mourning, One Shot, Pining, writersmonth2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 23:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctoring/pseuds/Doctoring
Summary: In an AU where they managed to stop Vanya just before she completely destroyed the Hargreeves house.The apocalypse has been stopped, so everyone can return to their lives. But with recently events, several Hargreeve siblings find themselves instead longing for certain people and a time long past.Written for Writer’s Month. Word Prompt: pining





	There's No Normalcy for the Broken-Hearted

Luther sits in the living room, eyeing the bar in the back. Most of it’s been demolished thanks to recent fighting.

_Besides, Klaus has been home. There probably wasn’t a lot of liquor left anyways._

He wonders if he should take a page from Klaus’s book and just go through life numb to the real world.

_Everyone is gone. So what’s it matter anyways?_

His father’s dead, but apparently, it doesn’t matter. He wasn’t much of a father after all and had only sent Luther to the moon to waste his life away. Luther clenches his fist at the thought, sadness and anger welling up inside him.

Pogo and Grace were killed just before they apprehended Vanya. None of the children could have stopped their deaths, but Luther blames himself.

_And there’s Allison. She’s not gone-gone… but she’s not here either._

He’s not completely sure where Allison is, but he has a clue.

_It’s best not to bother her right now_.

He eyes the clock, wondering if it’s still working. It’s almost been two days since they apprehended Vanya, since they stopped the apocalypse, and since he’s seen anyone he genuinely cared about.

But at least he knows Allison is alive. So, he’ll just sit there and hope she decides to come home eventually, to get some sleep, or at least for a shower and change of clothes. However briefly she decides to stop by, he’ll be here.

\- - - - - - -

Allison sits in the uncomfortable chair, with her head tilted forward, listening to the whirring and buzzing of all the machines around her. The steady pattern of a quiet beep is calming to her, reassuring here that there is still hope.

That is, until it hitches, a momentary pause. She jerks her head up and tears begin to well up in her eyes, dangerously close to spilling over. However, the pattern of steady beeping continues, and the heart monitor looks normal, showing the same number of jagged line as they have been since she was permitted into the room.

She looks back over at Vanya, pale, terribly pale.

_It’s almost unreal, an unimaginable white._

She’s not sure if Vanya is just worse off than all the nurses claim she is, a type of pale too close to death, one indicative of poor circulation and a failing body. Or perhaps, though not favorable but it is preferable to the other option, it’s just an unfortunate effect of the superpower finally consuming her body.

She’s heard that you can talk to people in comas, and they can hear you. Several nurses have gone in and had told her this, encouraging her to do it, claiming that it supposedly helps the process. But that little factoid isn’t much good right now for Allison in her current state.

Each time a nurse tries to press the issue, Allison tries not to look sad as replies with simply a small gesture to her bandaged throat.

\- - - - - - -

Luther wakes up to the sounds of a scuffle in the house. At first, he’s on high alert, worried if it was one of the assassins again. Then he immediately worries that not only is it assassins, but that Allison had come home at the wrong time and now there’s trouble.

He races to the sound of the commotion, just to find Klaus and Diego arguing over Klaus knocking over a vase in his hurry to leave.

Luther questions them about the whereabouts of the others.

Diego scoffs and says, “This is the most Hargeeves I’ve seen in one place since we stopped Vanya.”

“Same for me, actually. In fact, I haven’t seen a single one of you guys since that night…” Klaus confirms, before lowering his voice and asking quietly, “Have you guys… has anyone seen Number 5?”

Luther and Diego shake their head slowly.

“Ah. Just as well,” Klaus says, the cheeriness obviously fake. He heads to the door, when Luther stops him. “Where are you going anyways?”

“Out.”

“Out where?” Diego asks.

“What’s it matter?”

Luther steps between them and asks more softly. “Out where?”

“I have a date… of sorts… gotta go meet up with someone special.” Both of his brothers eye him. “Just let me be!” he shouts and brushes past Luther, running out of the house.

Luther raises an eye at Diego, who just pushes past him to get some supplies from his room.

Luther knows that Diego has been trying to find a way to find closure in the wake of Officer Patch’s death. He knows Diego won’t find it with everything he’s doing right now, but he also knows that there’s no stopping him.

Instead, he decides to be more like Diego, and just cater to his emotions. He grabs the blanket from Allison’s room and heads to the hospital. He can’t wait for her to return anymore.

\- - - - - - -

Klaus has cased the VFW the past two days, trying to find a way to break in, and tonight, he has. He sneaks inside and heads straight to the bar, so he can pour himself a drink. Then he goes to complete his true mission.

He finds the picture on the other side of the VFW, and just stares at it as he works on downing a pint glass full of whiskey. The only picture in existence with both him and Dave in it. And as far as he knows, the only picture of Dave, period.

He curses under his breath at whomever has placed hands on the glass of the frame, causing smudge marks, not realizing they were his own from earlier.

He takes off what remains of his army jacket and wipes the glass. Then, he runs a hand over the picture a few times, before taking the picture off the wall, and kissing it, right above Dave’s face. He finishes the whiskey, leaving the glass on a stool. He then tucks the picture into his jacket and goes home.

He scoffs out loud.

_Home!? What kind of home is that? My sister tried to kill everyone on earth, half my other siblings are dead or missing, and we don’t know how to be a family thanks to our childhood, and I’m not talking about finding out we were all adopted!_

The walk takes much longer than he had expected to, and he finds himself frequently stopping for breaks, his vision failing him.

Not because of the whiskey. But because of the tears.

End


End file.
